


Make me

by saltykeishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltykeishima/pseuds/saltykeishima
Summary: Sa isang kwarto ay mayroong dalawang taong pilit na sumasakay sa init ng araw.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ito yung pinakaunang fic ko na may NSFW content! Kaya sana magustuhan ninyo!

_ "You're not running away aren't you?" _ Paos na boses niyang tanong sa akin habang ramdam ko ang pag taas baba ng kanyang kamay sa aking baywang. 

Dahan-dahan, para kami'y tinutupok ng init sa tensyon na aming nadarama. 

_ "Come on kei, hanggang salita kana lang ba?" _ Napasinghap ako ng bigla siyang bumulong sa aking tenga at dahan-dahan, sa nakakaakit na paraan, dumausdos ang kanyang dila sa likod ng aking tenga. 

Tanginang to bakit ba kasi horny pills napa inom ko dito? 

"Tobio tangina mo naman umalis ka sa ibabaw ko" pilit kong tinutulak ang kanyang mukha papalayo sa akin pero walang kwenta. 

_ Miski ako nang hihina sa kagaguhan niya.  _

_ "Make me." _ Pang aakit pa siya at hinawakan niya ang aking pisngi at tinignan ako sa aking mga mata. 

Nakakagulat sa totoo lang, para bang ibang tao tong kaharap ko, parang hindi to yung tobio na kilala ko pero bakit ganoon? 

_ Bakit gusto ko 'tong tobio na 'to?  _

_ "Sinusubukan mo ba talaga ako ha?" _ Panghahamon ko sa kanya at ginawa ang bagay na alam kong pag sisisihan ko mamaya. 

Bigla kong idiniin ang sarili ko sa kanya, dahilan upang marinig ko ang mahina niyang pag ungol na kay sarap sa pandinig, tangina, pinag papawisan kami kahit nakabukas ang aircon sa kwarto niya. 

_ "Fuck." _ Binaon niya ang kanyang muka sa aking leeg at sinimulang halik-halikan ito pataas patungo sa aking balagat (collarbone) ramdam ko ang pag kagat niya dito, dahilan para mapaungol ako ng malakas. 

Tangina ano ba tong ginagawa namin? 

_ "Kei, sige pa." _ Pang uutos ng mahal na hari habang patuloy na nilalagyan ang marka ang aking leeg, at ang kamay niya na nag lulumikot sa sinturon ng aking pantalon. 

Ramdam ko ang paginit ng aking ibaba, hindi ko na itatanggi pa na gusto ko rin tong kababalaghang nangyayari sa amin, kaya sinunod ko ang natatanging utos ng aking hari. 

_ Ang mag patuloy.  _

Paulit-ulit, hinayaan ko ang sarili kong bumayo habang naririnig ko ang kanyang pag halinghing, dahilan upang ipagpatuloy ko pa ng mas mabilis ang aking ginagawa. 

Nagulat ako ng bigla niyang hinalikan ang aking mga labi, mainit, nakakalula, hindi ko alam na magaling siyang makipag laro gamit ang dila, makulit at malikot, hinayaan ko siyang sakupin ang pag katao ko. 

Horny pills lang to kei, horny pills lang. 

Pero tangina, bakit ang gwapo niya? O baka ngayon ko lang napagtantong gwapo nga talaga siya? 

Habang patuloy ang aming labanan, mga kamay nami'y patuloy na nililibot ang paraisong nakita namin sa isa't-isa, pinadausdos ko ang aking kamay papaloob sa kanyang damit, dinama ang init ng kanyang balat at likod habang patuloy pa rin ako sa pag bayo. 

_ "A-ah kei" _ ungol niya habang sinasalubong niya ang aking pag galaw. 

_ "Ano tobio,ha-hanggang salita lang ba?" _ Hirap na hirap kong tanong sa kanya habang nararamdaman ko na ang itong "pakiramdam" na sinasabi nila. 

_ "Tangina mo, ah shit, malapit na ako"  _

Ilang sandali pa'y naabot namin ang langit, sabay kaming napaungol ng maramdaman namin ang labas ng semilya sa aming katawan at biglang katahimikan ang nanaig sa aming dalawa. 

Hingal siyang tuluyang dumagan sa akin, ramdam ko ang init ng kanyang paghinga sa aking pisngi na nag uudyok sa aking ulitin muli ang nakakaakit na pangyayari kanina, pero hindi pwede. 

Hindi ko na pwede ipahiya pa lalo ang sarili ko. 

Wala sa sarili ko siyang niyakap, at ang kanang kamay ko ay nag tungo sa kanyang malambot na buhok at pinag laruan ito. 

_ "Okay ka na ba?" _ Nanghihina kong tanong sa kanya at narinig ko siyang mahinang tumawa na ikinatuwa ko. 

_ "Hindi pa po, isa pa." _ Pang aasar niya at mahina ko siyang binatukan, siraulo. 

Muli, wala sa sarili kong hinalikan ang tuktok ng kanyang ulo, tangina nauna pa kalaswaan kesa label, parang gago. 

_ "Tayo na." _ Hindi yon tanong, at mas lalong hindi 'yon pang uutos pero aking idineklara ang namamagitan sa aming dalawa, bakit pa manliligaw? Bakit pa m.u? Kung pwede namang kayo na lang agad? 

Bakit kailangang patagalin pa? 

_ "Okay tayo na, tara ulitin na natin." _ Pangungulit niya at muli siyang pumaimbabaw sa akin, tangina mo horny pills mamatay kana. 

_ "Horny pills ba talaga nainom mo o gusto mo lang talaga akong-"  _

_ "Hindi 'yon horny pills." _ Nanlaki ang aking mata ng marinig ko ang kalampag ng aking sinturon sa lapag, ambilis ng kamay? 

_ "HOY TOBIO IKAW HA-" _

**_"TOBIO? TANGINA PAG BUKSAN MO KAMI KADIRI KAYONG DALAWA YUCK!"_ ** Sabay kaming napalingon sa pinto ng marinig ang tatlong katok mula sa pintuan ng condominium ni tobio. 

_ "TANGINA NIYO BOBO UMUWI NA KAYO!" _ Pang tataboy ni tobio kila hinata at narinig namin ang halakhakan nila sabay ng unti unting pag hina ng yapak ng kanilang mga paa.

  
  


Natawa naman ako sa nakitang senaryo habang di alam ni tobio na natanggal ko na rin ang kanyang sinturon, at ang aking pantaas, gulat niya akong hinarap at mabilis na hinalikan. 

_ "Ikaw ha, gusto mo rin pala."  _

_ "Syempre sino bang tatanggi sa'yo?"  _

At doon nag patuloy ang mainit naming pag sasama.

**Author's Note:**

> BAWAS LIGTAS POINTS KAY ROLD ESUSJ AAAA SALAMAT SA PAG BASA KAPATID.


End file.
